With developments of the mobile internet, the use of the search engine has changed. People are no longer satisfied with the conventional text search, but require various search forms, one of which is the image search.
In the related art, when a user performs the image search, the image used therein is an image shot currently. However, the quality of the image shot may be affected due to different photography skills and habits of different persons, which causes negative effects on the accuracy of the image search, thus affecting the relevance of the search result and dissatisfying the user's requirements.